Family and Friends
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Hanazawa Rui attends a party being held by Tsukasa and Tsukushi who reveal a big announcement. Rui's point of view. One-shot.


Hello! I just watched Hana Yori Dango final today! It was really good! This is the first Hana Yori Dango story that I am posting, so please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, of course.

Spoiler warning: doesn't really spoil the series but it does for the ending of the movie. And some of the second season.

Oh, and it's in Hanazawa Rui's point of view. Enjoy!

--- ---

I walked into the extravagant dining room at the Domyouji household, keeping up my cool and relaxed attitude. I had gotten a letter in the mail the other day inviting me to a party that Tsukasa and Tsukushi were holding. I then got a call a couple days ago from Tsukasa, threatening me to come. Of course, I was going to go anyway.

The two had been married for a year already. Nothing had come between them since their wedding and it was obvious for anyone who saw them that they had made the right choice in getting married. I saw them talking to Tsukushi's friend Yuki when I looked around the room. They noticed me and waved. I waved back, then joined Akira and Soujiro in their conversation. They were talking about business, which really didn't interest me, but I nodded in all the right places. Tsukasa came over after a couple minutes.

"Hello!" He said enthusiastically. For some reason he had this giddy smile plastered onto his face. We all mentally took a step back, fearful of his hyperactive-ness he can sometimes get when in this giddy mental state.

"Hello, Tsukasa. So what is the meaning of this party?" Akira asked. No one had been told of the reason for this party, and we were all quite curious.

"You will see!" Tsukasa laughed and walked away suddenly. We all looked at each other with scared expressions on our face. We didn't get to talk about it much though, as we were then called to take our seats at the table as dinner would be served.

I sat down next to Akira, who sat next to Soujiro, who sat next to Tsukasa's sister's husband, who sat next to Tsukasa's sister, who sat next to Tsukasa's mother. On the other side of me was Ken and his wife. Tsukasa sat at the end of the long table with his mother on one side and Tsukushi on the other. Next to Tsukushi was her parents, her brother, Yuki, Shizuka, and some other friends that she had made in the past few years. This was definitely a casual party as only close friends and family were invited.

The dinner was a nice meal of chicken and vegetables. Everyone chatted together, and I listened. Ken and his family were doing very well; his business was growing rapidly. Shizuka had met someone recently who she really admired and they had started going out. Soon desert came and as I started to eat Tsukasa stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"Thank you for coming all of you. I hope you enjoyed the dinner." I noted that Tsukasa had grown up a lot, even if his personality was like a little child at times, "Tsukushi and I asked all of you here tonight, because we have an announcement."

Tsukushi stood up then, and looked at Tsukasa. She smiled, and I thought she looked dazzling. She then looked over towards all of us at the table and spoke.

"I'm pregnant. We are having a baby." Everyone looked shocked and surprised, but happy at the same time. A few people applauded in congratulations. The two then sat down and conversations sparked up again; this time it was all about them and their baby.

Dessert was finished and people began to get up and socialise. I noticed that it looked like Tsukushi's parents had already known about the pregnancy, and it also looked like Tsukasa's mother had known too. Tsukasa's sister was giving him an ear full about responsibilities and congratulations at the same time. I had always liked her, especially how she always made sure her brother wasn't being too full of himself.

Tsukasa excused himself and walked over to Akira, Soujiro and I. Again he had that smile on his face.

"So, are you going to congratulate me?" He asked.

"On what? Tskushi's the one we should congratulate; she's going to be doing all the hard work." Soujiro said.

"But-" before Tsukasa could get all worked up and cause a huge scene, Akira stopped him by congratulating him. We all laughed as Tsukasa was his normal self.

"But you know, being a father is a big deal, Tsukasa. You will need to feed the baby, change the baby's nappy, play with the baby, comfort it when it cries at two in the morning; it's a lot of hard work. Will you be able to cope with it?" Soujiro asked.

Tsukasa nodded, "I will take care of my child and teach him everything I know!"

"Well, maybe you should leave the teaching of life lessons to Tsukushi." I said. We all laughed again as Tsukasa yelled back that he could do that too. Tsukasa was called away at that moment as people were beginning to leave. Akira and Soujiro went to get another drink and I went to stand over at the window.

I was happy for them, really I was. Not only Tsukasa, but Tsukushi was also growing up fast. Soon they would be having a family, and the things the group did now would start to end. The couple would be busy with a baby and family activities when it got older. Who knows, maybe they would have another baby. I was happy that Tsukasa and Tsukushi could finally be happily together now, as I had been this whole year, but I was hoping these family things wouldn't stop us from seeing each other as we often did now.

I turned around and looked at everyone in the room. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were saying good bye to a few more guests, but most of the guests had already gone home by now. I leaned back against the window and closed my eyes for a second.

"Hanazawa Rui." I opened my eyes at the sound of my name being called. Tsukushi was walking over to me, Tsukasa following her. She was beautiful in her evening dress. She seemed to really glow in the light from the chandelier and her smile sparkled as it reached her eyes. The two of them stopped in front of me and Tsukasa put an arm around her shoulders. I guessed that now that Tsukushi was having his baby, he would be even more protective of her than usual.

"Congratulations." I said, more to Tsukushi than Tsukasa. They both smiled and Tsukasa took his arm off of Tsukushi, instead putting it around me.

"You're one of my best friends you know. I can always trust you." He said, getting all sniffily as he did.

"Eh? Tsukasa get off of me." I shrugged him off my shoulder, looking confused about what was going on and why he was saying these sentimental things.

"Rui, you have been a really good friend to the both of us. Thank you." I thought that Tsukasa was starting to rub off on Tsukushi in a bad way.

"Rui, we want you to be the god-father for our child." Tsukasa said, getting into his giddy smile again.

I was silent. I was shocked. They were asking me to be the god-father for their child? I was honoured. A small smile slowly began to creep onto my face, and I nodded.

"Of course. I would love to be your child's god-father." They both smiled brightly and each gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Rui." Tsukushi said, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I then knew that even though they were having a baby and starting a family, that our friendship wouldn't change, and never will.

--- ---

Well, I hope you liked this little story! I tried to get Rui's personality in, but it was harder than I thought it would be...

Please tell me what you think and Review!!!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
